


The Roof

by tacotheshark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacotheshark/pseuds/tacotheshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15638.html?thread=87088918#t87088918">Prompt: Sebastian/Jim phone sex.</a>
</p><p>In semi-public, on a roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months old, figured I'd post it here.  
> From the kink meme, plus a title, minus some grammatical mistakes I hadn't caught the first time over.

Sebastian has his rifle aimed and his finger on the trigger, about to press down when his concentration is broken by a shrill ringing from his back pocket. “Shit,” he mutters through clenched teeth, twisting on the concrete rooftop to get out his mobile. The caller ID makes him flinch and he flips the phone open hastily. “Jim. What do you want?”

“Are you busy, Sebastian?” asks Jim, probably from their flat with no regard whatsoever for Sebastian’s responsibilities.

“ _Am I busy,_ ” Sebastian repeats with a groan. “Yes, Jim, I’m busy. I’m working.”

“Hmm, take a break.”

With a frustrated sigh, Sebastian says plainly, “I work for you, Jim.”

“That’s good,” is Jim’s reply, “because I can order you to take a break.”

“So you want me to forget about this hit, then?”

“That, Sebastian, is precisely what I want you to do.”

“Whatever, fine.” Sebastian sits up, stretches, and begins to pack away his rifle. “You want me to come home?”

“Mmm, no. Stay where you are.”

“Jim, I am on the roof of a ten-story building. What could you possibly want from me from up here?”

“What I _want,_ ” Jim says, and Sebastian can hear plainly the wicked smirk in his voice. He deals with that voice entirely too often, and he can’t help but sigh. “…is for you to tell me what you’re wearing.”

Sebastian isn’t sure whether to laugh or scoff. “You’re fucking crazy.”

“I may be crazy, but I’m also naked in our bed with two fingers in my arse and a hand on my cock. So, Colonel, are you going to indulge me or not?”

A small gasp escapes Sebastian’s throat as the words go straight to his dick, and Jim is sounding less _fucking crazy_ by the second. “Right,” he breathes as he kneels to snap his rifle case shut with his one free hand. “Uh, I’m wearing a suit. Leather gloves – “

“Mm, take off the gloves, dear. You have lovely hands.”

Sebastian complies, using his teeth to pull the gloves off of each of his hands, so that he can keep the phone to his ear.

“How are you sitting?” Jim asks, and his voice sounds strained, as if he’s stretching his neck. He had his phone lying between his head and the pillow, Sebastian figures, and it really is a fantastic image – Jim stretching awkwardly, probably with an ache in his neck, but without a concern in the world other than that of having his hands free so that he can pleasure himself to the sound of Sebastian’s voice.

“I’m kneeling,” Sebastian says into the phone, and Jim lets out a soft moan. “Leaning back on my heels.”

“Mmm, wish you were kneeling for me.” Jim says it like it’s an offhand comments, almost, before he goes on to groan, “Oh I would fuck your pretty mouth so hard, Sebastian.”

“ _Fuck,_ Jim,” Sebastian mutters, fingertips brushing over the growing bulge in his trousers. “Give me an image to jerk off too.”

“Well someone’s demanding,” Jim chuckles, but he goes on anyway, “I’m spread-eagle in bed, both hands between my legs. My biceps are rubbing against my nipples - _god_ I wish you were here to touch them, to lick them – “

“I’d toy with them between my teeth, flick my tongue the way you like…” It isn’t until Sebastian starts to talk dirty that he realizes the very real threat of being overheard. But, fuck it, he decided, because he gets a bit of a rush from the thought of any random, unsuspecting stranger having his sexual exploits shoved down their throat. He fingures he should probably be concerned, but he’s only more eager to get a hand on his cock. He spreads out his fingers, cupping himself through his trousers and hissing at the feels of the silky fabric on his sensitive skin.

“Oh, _good_ \- _ohh_ \- I’m fucking myself on my left hand, got three fingers in me now, Seb - _ahh,_ ” Jim moans, and Sebastian imagines he’s throwing his head back and writhing in the sheets.

“And you’re picturing it’s me?” Sebastian runs his palm along the length of his dick, trapping it against his thigh and rubbing it through the fabric.

“Mmm, of course – can’t get off without thinking of your fucking beautiful cock - _shit, Seb_ \- my right hand’s on my dick, stroking it slow, up and down, _god it’s so good_ \- Seb, are you touching yourself?”

Sebastian almost nods on instinct, before realizing that Jim can’t see him through the phone. “Through my trousers,” he gasps.

“Are you wearing any underwear?”

“ _No._ ” Sebastian takes a moment to thank whatever divine force there may be for the fact.

“Oh that is lovely. Tell me, Seb – how does your cock look straining against that well cut suit?”

Sebastian looks down, retiring his hand from rubbing his shaft and moving it to rest on his balls. “There is an … _obscene_ … bulge which it sticks out against my thigh – “

“Which thigh?”

“Left – does it matter?”

“Every detail matters, Sebby. Tell me more.”

Sebastian sighs as he goes on, “Shit. You can see everything. Probably better than if I was naked.” He runs the tip of his index finger down his shaft and groans softly.

“ _God_ I need to touch you through your suit trousers more often – are you staining them?”

“Not sure. Too dark.” Experimentally, Sebastian moves his hand to the spot where the head of his cock is pressed, feeling it dampen with the pre-come soaking through. “Shit. Yeah.”

“Mm, _perfect._ Take your cock out. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Right… I’m snapping the button open… zipper, now…” Sebastian’s cock springs up into his hand, and he lets his fingers linger on it for a moment before he brings his hand to his mouth and licks his palm. “Just licked my hand, now I’m wrapping it around my cock… _shit…_ ” The soft friction of Sebastian’s calloused fingers is as refreshing as numbing cream on a wound.

“Feels good?”

“ _Damn good._ ”

“Are you stroking yourself? Tell me how it looks.”

“Yeah, yeah – okay – it’s… so hard, Jim, I’m so hard, leaking pre-come like nobody’s _fucking business,_ really - _ahh_ \- it’s… out, in the air… in the open… anyone could see me if they damn well pleased.”

“Ooh, Sebby,” Jim murmurs, sounding utterly mischievous. “How come I didn’t know about this kink of yours? Tell me, dear, who can see you?”

“Er… okay, there… there’s an apartment building about a block away, _fuck._ ”

“What if someone was to look out the window,” Jim starts, and Sebastian can almost see his lips curl into a sly grin. “An unsuspecting young woman, maybe? Pretty, with long hair and nice breasts, hmm? And she looks out to see you, masturbating on the rooftop, ooh, what a sight. Maybe she likes it. Maybe she fingers herself to the sight of you, knees spread and cock in hand – oh, Sebastian, you beautiful fucking thing, you _know_ I hate to share.”

Sebastian mutters another swear as his hand moves faster over his cock.

“You’re jerking off, yes?”

“ _Mmm._ ”

“Good, good, now, picture this, Sebby.” Jim groans, and Sebastian can tell too well from the sound of his voice that he’s nearing climax. “I’m in front of you, on my knees, with my mouth open. Every time the head of your cock slips out from your hand, it rubs across my lips. I’m flicking my tongue out whenever you come near, I want to taste you so badly.”

Sebastian’s hand moves faster, still, as he brings himself off to Jim’s voice.

Jim is panting, now, into the phone as his own orgasm approaches. “On every thrust of your perfect, strong hips, you’re smearing pre-come across my mouth, my lips are pink and shiny with it but I don’t clean them, no. _Desecrate me, darling._ Make me dirty. Make me _yours._ Come all over my face and neck, and let everyone see how much I want it. Everyone can see you come undone and I - _ohh._ ”

Sense memory – wonderful thing, Sebastian thinks. Because it paints him a perfectly vivid image of Jim’s orgasm when he hears the all too familiar sounds of it: low means, high gasps, a mutter of “ _Moran,_ ” which Sebastian never understood but always liked quite a bit.

“Shit, _Jim,_ Sebastian mutters, picturing Jim’s thighs quivering, the smooth expanse of Jim’s pale skin as he splays himself out across the sheets, Jim’s lips shaking as he tries to sloppily kiss Sebastian during the height of his orgasm. And before he can really take note of it, Sebastian is spurting all over his hand and the cement. “Shit.” He wipes his hand on the rooftop.

“Well,” Jim yawns; Sebastian hears him groan and crack his neck as he sits up and stretches. “We’ve got to do that more often, don’t you think, Sebastian?”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Sebastian fumbles to tuck himself back intro his trousers with one hand.

“Did you come onto the roof?”

“Yeah?”

“Good. Leave it for some poor sucker to find,” Jim says, and Sebastian sighs. “Now, come home to me right fucking now.”

“Will do, boss,” Sebastian tells Jim with a smirk.


End file.
